


"Fate is being kind to me"

by ABroodyGay



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: 90's hollstein, Alternate Universe non supernatural, Carm won't pay her late fees, F/F, Fluff, Laura works at Blockbuster, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 05:51:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4776014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABroodyGay/pseuds/ABroodyGay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While you’re booking out the film you’re pretty sure that your brain has melted. It could be the fact you are bored out of your mind but then again you feel like you have never seen anyone quite that attractive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bellatores](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellatores/gifts).



> Thank you to the lovely Bellatores for being my beta.

“Ok Hollis-“

“My name is Laura.”

You try to smile sweetly but if you didn’t need this job you would have walked out the door five minutes ago.

“I put you on the quiet slot for your first day…it can get pretty hectic in here on a Friday night but you can always give me a shout if you need any help...I always take a special interest in supporting new members of the team.”

Ugh. What a creep.

“I think I should be able to manage, Mr Sherman-”

He touches your shoulder just a little too long

“Please, call me David. Anyway, I’ll come and see how you’re doing later.”

You watch him walk away your skin crawling a little then sit down on the plush office chair and fight the instinct to pick up your bag and just leave.

Half an hour later and you’re about ready to claw your own eyes out. He was right. You guess that most people prefer to rent movies on the weekend and you decide to sneak a read of the _Wyrd Sisters_   book that LaF lent you and you're so glad you decided to take it with you this morning.

You find the page you turned over last night and begin to read.

“Excuse me?”

You jump so hard you practically throw your book halfway across the room. You’re scrabbling for it when you realise you should be welcoming a potential customer.

“Oh…uh…hi! Welcome to Blockbuster! How can I help you today?”

You watch a dark eyebrow rise above deep brown eyes and just for a second your heart skips a beat.

“Sure thing cutie. Can you book this out for me?”

You try to answer her but your mouth feels incredibly dry.

_Say something!_

“Oh right…sure…I…I can do that.”

_Really?_

While you’re booking out the film you’re sure that your brain has melted. It could be the fact you are bored out of your mind but then again you feel like you have never seen anyone quite that attractive. The girl’s hair is dark and curls softly over her shoulders and her lips are quirked in permanent smirk. You swallow hard when you notice her stomach is bare and were those _leather_ pants?

“Here you go,”

You hand the movie over, a professional smile plastered on your face that falters for a second when your fingers brush because it feels like your stomach just did a backflip.

“The return date is next Wednesday do you want me to print out a reminder?”

“Thanks creampuff but I think I’ll pass.”

And you watch her walk away a definite flush creeping up your face.

_Goddammit Hollis! why didn’t you ask her name?_

* * *

 

“Goddammit Hollis! Why didn’t you ask her name?! If you had bothered to check the system, you would have seen that that girl has four movies booked out, they are all three weeks overdue and she hasn’t paid any of the late fees.”

You want the ground to swallow you up.

“I’m sorry...I didn’t think-”

“Damn right you didn’t think! We went over the system protocol yesterday. You always check if they are on the system to see if they have an account with us, don’t just do a one off rental if you can help it. We need to boost our subscription sales.”

It feels like you’re fifteen and your father is giving you a dressing down about tidying your room. Only this time about ten other staff members on their coffee break are staring at you. He practically drags you back out to the checkout and pulls up a file on the computer screen.

“There. I’ve been trying to contact her for weeks from our office phone. See if you can get through to her and get those movies back. If this happens again I won’t be so lenient.”

He stalks off and you resist the temptation to flip him off behind his back.

You sit and read through the girl’s booking history.

_Carmilla Karnstein_

_Contact No. : 415 -267-1698_

_Check outs:_

_Psycho_

_To Kill a Mockingbird_

_Some Like it Hot_

_The Wizard of Oz._

_Returns: 0_

_Overdue: 4_

_Late Fee: $20.00_

Well whoever she was she had a thing for classic movies. Even if they were a little random. You’re about to pick up the office phone when an idea creeps into your head. What if she knew the number? That was probably why she wasn’t answering when your douche canoe of a boss called. It would totally make more sense if a number she didn’t recognize  called her up.

You pull out your phone.

 

* * *

 

“So how was work?” LaF asks you through a mouthful of Chinese takeout.

“Boss is a total creep. I fucked up because I didn’t check the system when this girl booked out a movie. Turns out that she’s blacklisted because she doesn’t pay her late fees or return movies.”

LaF winces sympathetically and pats your hand across the table.

“Hey come on, it was your first day. Everyone fucks up a little bit on their first day.”

“I have to call her up and track her down,” you poke listlessly at your sweet and sour tofu trying not to think about how pretty her hair was or the way her hips swung as she sauntered away.

LaF pauses, a forkful of noodles halfway to their mouth.

“You've got that dumb look on your face again.”

You frown, jabbing unnecessarily hard at a piece of broccoli.

“What look?”

“The Laura ‘there’s a really hot girl but I’m scared to talk to her’ look…is it blacklist? Is she cute? Did she hit on you?!”

You snort incredulously.

“Oh my god LaF, _no_ , I mean…well she is kinda hot but she wasn’t flirting with me. At least I don’t think she was…”

LaF looks unimpressed.

 “Girl the hell up Hollis and call her.”

 

* * *

 

You don’t call her until the following evening.

“Hello?”

Ohfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck-

“Hello! Uh...I’m…I’m Laura Hollis and I was the-“

“The cute girl at Blockbuster. How did you get my number?”

How do you say this in a way that will make you _not_ sound like a stalker?

“I got it off the system at work.”

Well done. 10 /10.

“Riiiiiight cus that’s not creepy at all-“

You screw up your face and before she can say another word you start to rant down the phone.

“You have four overdue films, you haven’t paid your late fees and I got yelled at by my boss and nearly lost my job because you didn’t tell me you were already on the system and-”

You swear you can hear that deliciously low voice snicker on the end of the line.

“It’s NOT funny!”

“Okay, okay! Look. If you do me a favour I promise I will bring in those precious movies if it stops your boss having an aneurysm. Wouldn’t want a death on my hands would I?”

You huff and try to make your voice sound as nonchalant as possible but your heart has just started to do very weird things in your chest.

“Depends on the favour, I guess.”

Carmilla chuckles and _oh my god_ that voice should be _illegal_.

“Come out with me. Tomorrow evening.”

Annnnnd your brain goes blank. You open your mouth to answer. Nothing comes out.

“Are you alright?”

“I’m fine!” You manage to squeak but it’s like someone has wrapped an elastic band around your vocal chords.

“So, do you want to come out with me cutie?” You take a deep breath. “Yes. I…I’d like that.”

* * *

 

 

You agree to meet her at a bar that you’ve been to a couple of times with LaF. To be honest you don’t remember much about it (usually being fairly tipsy by the time you’ve got to this particular venue) but you know that they have live music and it’s got a nice atmosphere.

“Hey.”

You turn around slowly and you have to fight to keep your mouth shut. She is wearing those skin tight leather pants again, a red check shirt, leather boots and a leather jacket. You feel very dressed down in comparison in your plain old jeans and a decent blouse but at least your hair looks good.

“Hey…nice to see you again,” you force yourself to meet her eyes and smile.

Why did you have to start blushing right now? _Why?_

“Likewise, cutie. Come on, first drink is on me.”

You follow her into the bar feeling so dazed it’s like someone has slapped you round the face.

“What’s your poison?” She’s asks you leaning against the bar with the air of someone who feels at home.

“I’ll have a Malibu and coke, please.” You see that eyebrow rise a little but she says nothing getting a Jack Daniels on the rocks for herself. There’s a band playing on the stage and you recognise it as jazz. It’s not something you usually listen to but it’s not bad.

“I didn’t know they did Jazz nights here.”

She sips her drink slowly, her tongue catching a stray drop on the rim of the glass.

Was it just you or did it just get really hot in here?

“I come every week. I’m a music major and Jazz is my specialism”

You take a sip of your drink trying to look relaxed and mature when really you just want to run back home to LaF.

“I’m majoring in journalism at the moment-” She leans back in her chair and it feels like she’s x-raying you with that steady gaze, those eyes roaming over your body a little before settling on your face. It makes you feel like a snack and she’s trying to decide which bit of you to eat first.

“Journalism huh?” You nod still feeling a little uncomfortable under that penetrating look.

“My hero when I was kid was Lois Lane.”

She laughs at that. It’s a bright sort of sound that makes your chest feel light.

“Kinda lame huh?” you quip

She takes another sip of her drink. “Not in the slightest.”

* * *

 

 Several more drinks into the evening and it feels like you’ve known her a lifetime. You find out you are both Harry Potter obsessed only she is a Slytherin to your Gryffindor and you also both have a thing for classic literature.

“You know we have this really great movie version of _Wuthering Heights_ at work…I could book it out and we could…watch it together sometime.”

She reaches across the table and takes your hand. Her skin is cool despite how warm it is in the bar and your stomach feels like it’s doing cartwheels.

“I think I might like that very much.” You duck your head shyly,unable to stop the heat from rising in your cheeks.

Next thing you know there is a cry of triumph and a groan of defeat from the corner of the room.

“Hey, it looks like the pool table is free. Do you play?”

Other than a few very drunken disastrous attempts at trying to beat LaF, your experience with pool is practically zero.

“Um…not really.”

She stands up pulling on your hand until you join her.

“Come on, cupcake, you learn something new every day.”

* * *

 

You are really beginning to regret agreeing to play with her.

Carmilla has beaten you three times in a row. Once in straight sets. You’ve pocketed the 8 ball twice and the cue ball four times and could this really get any worse? Carmilla is racking up for the fourth time, a smirk on her face.

“I think I need to give you a little instruction in how to do this properly…”

She’s behind you now handing you the cue and guiding your hands to the table.

“You use too much force. Let the balls do the work for you.”

She’s leaning over you and you can feel her breasts pressed against your back and her breath is hot on your hear. Your heart is pounding in your chest, you’re not even paying attention to what she’s saying all you can think about is her bending you over like this somewhere private and her fingers doing sinful things between your legs. 

She guides your hand back on the cue and you gasp when her thigh presses between your legs from behind and it takes all of your will power not to grind down.

_Crack!_

The balls split perfectly, three of them pocketing on the first stroke.

“See. Control is all that’s needed.”

Control be damned.

You drop the cue and turn around to face her.

She’s standing very close to you still, practically pinning you to the table with her hips. There is a heavy tension between you and when her eyes flick down to your lips your last bit of resolve breaks.

You kiss her.

And she’s kissing you back.

It’s hot and dirty and insistent, making you go weak at the knees.Her hands are on your waist and yours are sliding into her hair, pulling her flush against you. She tastes of whisky and something else you can’t put your finger on. All you know is that you want that taste to be in your mouth forever. You whimper as her teeth catch hold of your lower lip and bite, heat flaring up your body and you're contemplating whether to grab her ass when you remember where you are and pull away.

The bartender is staring at you.

In fact nearly the whole bar is staring at you.

Carmilla turns around when she sees your look of pure horror.

"Put your eyes back in your skulls dimwits _or I’ll do it for you_ ,” it’s said with a vicious snarl and honestly you shouldn’t find it quite that sexy.

She turns back to you that smirk back on her face and her eyes darker than ever before.

“What do you say we take this somewhere private?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you once again to Bellatores for being my beta.

The walk home is painfully long.

When she reaches out to lace your fingers together you give her a little smile that she returns almost shyly and your stomach does that weird swooping thing again.

You lead her up the steps to your apartment feet clanking noisily on the metal and just as you're about to reach into your bag with your keys you feel yourself being turned round and pinned against the door.

She kisses you and you melt under her, moaning into her mouth. Her lips are warm and soft and her hands are in your hair sending tingles down your spine as her nails scratch over your scalp. You manage to pull away for a second, “Carmilla...the door…lets-“ but she’s kissing you again and you can’t help but whimper in pleasure as she tugs your head back by the hair, her lips skimming down your exposed throat.

You shove your hand into your bag and my some miracle you find your keys. You’re panting and squirming as her teeth nibble at your earlobe, heat pooling in-between your legs before you manage to turn round in her arms and open the door.

Stumbling inside, you drag her by the hand to your room thanking god that LaF isn’t still up or it would have been all kinds of awkward.She’s slammed you against the door again and is pressing urgent kisses to your jawline, fingers scrabbling at the buttons on your shirt.

“Carmilla…Carmilla wait a second-“ and she stops instantly.

She looks concerned and when she cups your face in her hands it’s tender and soft. “Sorry…am I going too fast?”

You shake your head because you wish you didn’t give a crap about what LaF hears tonight but sadly you do.“My roommate LaFontaine is probably trying to get some sleep…can I put some music on?”

Her laugh is downright _filthy._

“I didn’t take you for a screamer, cupcake.”

You narrow your eyes at her and give her a playful shove.“Who says it’s going to be me screaming?”

You see her breath catch in her chest and then she’s opening her bag and pulling out her Walkman.

“It just so happens I have the perfect mixtape for such an occasion,” she walks over to your cassette player, takes out the previous tape ( _the Spice Girls? Really cupcake_?) and slides her one in. A woman’s voice is crooning over an upbeat jazz band, Carmilla is walking back over to you and the desire in her face makes you shiver.

_It’s too darn hot_

Her mouth is on yours again.

_It’s too darn hot_

You’re pushing her jacket off her shoulders and her hands are on your ass pulling you flush against her.

_I’d like to sup with my baby tonight_

She pulls away then to unbutton your shirt and you're stumbling backwards until the back of your legs hit the edge of your desk. That jogs your memory and you moan when you remember what came into your head back at the bar when her breasts were pressed against your back and her thigh was between your legs.

“I want, fuck,-” She’s sucking a mark into the base of your throat now and it’s getting very hard to form the words. “At the bar….when we were playing pool?”

She pulls away from you her hair as wild as her eyes and lips swollen and it’s like she’s sucked the air out of you.

“I wanted…all I could think about was you-” you swallow hard and force the rest of the words out in a hurry, “you bending me over a table somewhere and fucking me.”

She moans low in her chest and _oh my god_ she’s spinning you round and she’s got you pinned against your desk with her hips. She slides your shirt off your arms then undoes the clasp of your bra with a flick of her fingers.

When her warm hands cup your breasts, pinching your nipples you sob and arch back against her.

“Uh-uh-uh, lean forward cutie.”

You do as you’re told, leaning on your folded arms, swallowing at how exposed you feel already. She’s pressing kisses down your spine and after hooking her fingers into the waistband of your jeans and panties she drags them slowly down your legs.

_Tease._

You kick off your converse, Carmilla kneeling so she can slide them off your feet and there you are stark naked in front of her. You feel vulnerable and deliciously naughty when you look over your shoulder at her. She’s kneeling just to your left and biting her lip, looking at you like you are the most delicious thing she has ever seen. She presses kisses to the back of your thighs and you unconsciously shuffle your feet apart.

You just need her to touch you _so badly._

She kisses your ass playfully then bites softly and you can’t help but give a little squeal. Soon her low chuckle is back in your ear as the rhythm of the jazz music matches the throb between your legs.

“I am going to make you come so hard, Laura,” and her fingers are between your thighs and honestly you should feel embarrassed at how wet you are as she traces her fingers up and down with just enough pressure to make your hips twitch.

“Carmilla, _please_ , just… _do something!”_

At the first stroke of her fingers over your clit you sob with pleasure, spreading your legs even wider. She seems to take the hint because two fingers slide inside you, pressing forward. You arch your back again, trying to grind down when a firm hand pushes your head down against the desk and her hot breath is on your ear.

“I thought I told you to lean forward, cupcake?”

Your answer is muffled by the desk and then all you know is she is fucking you and you swear to god you have never felt so good in your whole life.

The pressure is building embarrassingly quickly between your legs, her thumb on your clit, her lips pressing kisses to your neck and those fingers pounding relentlessly inside of you.

“Fuck, fuck _fuck,_ Carmilla, _so close_ , don’t stop! _Please_ don’t stop!”

And then to your horror she does.

The whine that leaves your mouth is high pitched and needy and then she’s pulling you upright, swiping your pens, paper and books of the desk and lifting you onto it. Normally you can’t stand being to made feel small like this but there’s something about the muscles in Carmilla’s arms tensing around your waist that drives you wild.

You watch as she kneels in front of you, those soft, full lips pressing languid kisses up your thigh.

“Shall I tell you what I’ve been thinking of doing all night?”

You can’t answer her. You are too busy trying to remember how to breathe.

“I’ve been thinking about tasting you. Just like  _this_ …”

And she’s sweeping her tongue through your folds and the noise you just made doesn’t sound human. She’s holding your thighs apart as she licks her way to your clit and you swear you want to keep watching those dark eyes as they look at you, her perfect lips working between your legs but when she takes your clit in her mouth and sucks your head tips back and your mouth opens in a soundless gasp of pleasure.

Her fingers are back inside you again, curling and twisting and you slide your hand into her hair and pull her closer, feeling your thighs begin to quake.

“ _Carmilla_...I’m gunna-” you choke out and you’re coming and it’s like stars are bursting behind your eyelids, your body rolling with each wave of pleasure until you slump back on the desk, breathing and feeling like you’ve just run a mile.

She presses a final gentle kiss to your clit before standing and kissing you hard. Moaning at the taste of yourself on her lips, you force yourself to stand on very shaky legs.

“You have far too many clothes on Carmilla.”

You have decided you are going to make her come so hard she forgets her own name.

“We’d better do something about that then, hadn’t we?”

How can she be so god damn cocky still? You are determined to wipe that infuriating smirk off her face in the next ten seconds.

Before she even knows what’s hit her you’re walking her backwards until her knees hit the edge of your bed. You push her backwards and your hands go immediately to the belt of those ridiculously tight leather pants. Turns out while they look amazing, they aren’t the easiest things to get out of and it takes a good twenty seconds of tugging before they join her boots on the floor. In the meantime she’s taken off her shirt and god, her breasts look incredible in a black lace bra that’s pretty much see through.

“See something you like princess?”

You realise you have been kneeling there with your mouth open.

“They’re not bad. But I can’t make a proper judgement-” you slide your hands around her waist and up her back “Until this is gone.”

In a flash you have it off and you take a moment just to look at her, the flush creeping up her neck, the soft swell of her breasts, her nipples pebbled from what you hope is arousal. You can’t wait any longer.You straddle her lap and dip your head,taking a nipple in your mouth. She throws her head back and moans when you apply a little pressure with your teeth,actually whimpering when you pinch the other at the same time.

_“Laura, fuck.”_

You grin against the curve of her breast before pressing kisses to the sensitive underside, enjoying her squirming beneath you. You stand and press her back until she’s laid out beneath you so you can admire your handiwork. Her pupils are totally blown and her chest is heaving ever so slightly.

Oh yes, she wants you.

You kiss her lips briefly before sliding your tongue down her neck, pausing at the junction of her shoulder to mark her there, feeling her hips strain up as you do. You’re just getting started on sliding your hand down her stomach when suddenly the whole world is reversed and you are flat on the bed looking up at her.

“Wha-”

“You didn’t think I was gunna give in that easy did you?”

You scowl up at her before a very delicious and very evil plan pops into your head.You press a thigh between her legs biting back the gasp when you feel just how wet she is against your bare skin. Her eyes flutter shut.

Oh I have you now.

You press up again, firmer this time and her mouth drops open with pleasure.

“Do you like that?” You murmur.

She nods her bottom lip between her teeth apparently speechless.

“Do you want me to keep going?”

Her hands dig into the sheets either side of your head “ _Yes_.”

She presses down and you can feel the wet fabric of her panties slide along your thigh and the moan that escapes her lips is beautiful. You slide your hands down her back, nails scratching ever so slightly making her twitch above you before grabbing her ass and pulling her down harder onto your thigh.

Soon you’ve built up a rhythm and you can see her control is waning. Her breath is hitching, eyes screwed shut, totally focused on her own pleasure. It only takes a few more rolls of her hips and she’s coming, jerking erratically a broken cry on her lips as the pleasure rolls through her body.

You give her a few seconds respite then dip your fingers under the waistband of her panties. She catches on and lifts her hips up, helping you to slide them off.

At the first touch of your fingers between her legs she lets out a breathy whimper and you can understand why.

_She is absolutely soaking._

You slide your fingers through her folds a few times loving the way her hips twitch forward before circling her clit with the tips of two fingers.

“Oh my _god_ , Laura... _please.”_

You literally have her in the palm of your hand.

“Please what, _cutie?”_

Her eyes snap open.

“What did you just call me?”

Oh this is going to be fun.

“What’s the matter? Can’t take a little teasing?”

You slide your fingers down to her entrance, the tips of your fingers just easing inside her. She tries to press down but you move them away entirely, making eye contact with her and slowly suck her wetness off your fingers.

“Fuck.”

“What was that? I don’t think I heard you.”

Her jaw clenches as you drag your nails up her inner thigh and watch her last bit of resolve crumble.

“Fuck me.”

You slide one finger inside her and wait.

“What’s the magic word?”

And finally she gives in.

_“Please.”_

One finger becomes two and you watch as she sinks down on them slowly, throwing back her head and groaning. You aren’t gentle with her. You curl and thrust hard as she rises and falls above you, riding your fingers. You feel your mouth go completely dry as you watch her own hand slide down her stomach and start to make circles on her clit her low moans becoming desperate cries.

 _“Fuck, Laura, don’t stop, please don’t st_ -”

You can’t get over how beautiful she is like this, desperate and pleading for you to make her come. You work your fingers harder ignoring the cramp building in your wrist, feeling her flutter around you and then she’s coming, soaking your wrist and almost screaming your name.

She stays on top of you for a few moments longer before she leans forward, pressing a soft kiss to your lips letting her forehead rest against yours her breathing starting to gradually slow down to an even pace.

“You’re kinda heavy.”

Ah. There’s that eyebrow again.

“I’ll pretend I didn’t hear that cupcake.”

You’re surprised when she rolls onto her side and wraps her arms around you but you snuggle in closer nonetheless, resting your head on her chest and listening to her heartbeat.

“I didn’t think you would be the cuddling type.”

Her fingers are sliding up and down your arm and she presses a kiss to your forehead.

“Tell anyone and I might have to kill you.”

Your eyes start to drift shut lulled by the steady rise and fall of her chest and you fight to keep them open.

“Aw, did I tire you out cutie?”

“Just go to sleep Carmilla.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song that Carmilla plays is this one:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xhs3Qklz5a0


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Bellatores for putting up with my whiny crap and being my beta.

You wake up to Carmilla’s groan as your alarm goes off.

 _“Make it stop.”_ Her face is buried in your pillow and you can’t help but grin as you dutifully turn off the alarm before sliding your arms around her.

“Good morning.”

She rolls over to face you with a sigh.

“What’s so good about it, huh?”

She looks adorable like this, hair mussed and rubbing sleep from her eyes.

“Weeeell you are waking up next to me? That’s gotta be better than waking up alone…”

She yawns without covering her mouth and scowls when you giggle at her. You lean forward nudging your nose against hers. She takes the hint and she captures your lips in a soft kiss.

“Mmm, now it definitely is a good morning. But I can think of a few things that will make it even better...”

You gasp at the hand sliding up your thigh but then you look at the clock. You have to be in class by 10:30 and as much as it kills you to push her hand away you do it.

“I’m afraid that might have to wait…”

_Oh god, she’s actually pouting._

“And you need to keep your side of the deal. My boss is breathing down my neck about those videos. You need to bring them in and the late fee. I have work at one and I told him you would bring them in today.”

She rolls her eyes and waves her hand dismissively, “I promise I will bring them before you clock off this evening. Ok?”

Rolling out of bed you walk across the room and you really shouldn’t be embarrassed about being naked in front of her but you can feel your cheeks grow warm when you catch her eyes slide down the length of your body. Grabbing some jeans and a t-shirt from your wardrobe you turn to see her sit up and start to pick her clothes up from the floor.

“I’m gunna head to the shower, help yourself to clothes if you need them.”

When you come out of the shower she’s waiting for you, wearing her red shirt from yesterday and nothing else. You have to try very hard not to stare at her like a thirteen year old boy. She has a pair of your panties (understandable due to the state hers were in last night) and a pair of sweatpants in her arms.

“The shower is free if you want it?”

She stretches rolling her shoulders. “Sure thing.”

“And LaF always makes pancakes on a Friday for breakfast.”

She flicks through your t-shirts, apparently unimpressed with your selection before pulling out a plain black one.

“I don’t normally eat breakfast to be honest.” She’s speaking slowly and there’s a rigidity about her body you can’t quite put your finger on. You step behind her pulling the towel you wrapped round you a little tighter.

“I’d really like you to stay.” You whisper pressing kisses to the back of her neck, grinning when you feel her shoulders tense then relax.

 _“Fine._ But they better be good.”

* * *

 When you walk into the kitchen LaF is there as expected, humming under their breath as they mix the batter. They hear you pull out a chair and turn around with the biggest grin.

“Sleep well, Laura?”

You fight hard to keep your face straight.

“Very well thank you.” You don’t like where this is going.

They snort a little and go back to mixing the batter. You give a sigh of relief. Maybe just this once, LaF is going to act like a mature adult-

_“Are you as good as I remember baby, get it on, get it on”_

They have spun around, using the whisk as a microphone and you have to try really hard not to pick up the nearest thing and throw it at them.

“LaF stop it.”

_“‘Cause tonight is the night when two become one –”_

“LaF I swear to God I am going to-“

_“I need some love like I've never needed love before.”_

Before you even know what you are doing, you stand up attempting to wrestle the whisk out of their hand, batter splashing the work surface and your hands.

_“Wanna make love to ya baby-“_

“LaF, she is in the shower and I promised her you would make pancakes now can you stop singing about my sex life and-“

_“Ahem.”_

Carmilla is standing in the doorway, all dark eyes and looking ridiculously hot in your borrowed clothes.

You let go of LaF’s arm, wiping the batter off your hand onto their apron.

"Good morning blacklist."

If Carmilla’s eyebrows went any higher you wouldn’t be able to see them and you want to grab the bowl of pancake mix and dump it on LaF’s ridiculous head.

“Carmilla, this annoying individual is my housemate LaFontaine.”

Carmilla sits down at the table apparently above all of this nonsense. “Blacklist huh?”

You slap LaF on the arm.

“Ignore them. They just like being a pain in the ass.”

LaF is back at the frying pan and you can hear the first batch sizzle as they hit the heat.

“A pain in the ass who is currently making you pancakes. I would be quiet if I were you Hollis, I don't need your whining distracting me from my kitchen science”

 Thankfully Carmilla doesn't run screaming to the hills because of your idiot friend and doesn’t even blink an eye when LaF explains their pronoun preference. They head off to get dressed and Carmilla actually _helps_ you wash up.

“Do you wanna come over again tonight? Watch the film I mentioned yesterday? I have a staff discount and-”

You know you're babbling out of nerves and she does too so she stops your mouth with a deep kiss that has you moaning softly and pulling her closer to you.

“I already said I would last night cupcake, or did I make you come so hard all previous conversations have been wiped from your memory?”

“Oh ha, ha, ha.”

You flick some water at her out the sink and her laugh lights up the room.

You think that you could get used to this.

* * *

 That afternoon, work goes by a lot quicker than it usually does. Events from last night keep replaying in your mind: Carmilla kissing up your thigh, the way she looked riding your fingers, her pressing you against the table and all but fucking you senseless.

But then you look at the clock.

It’s 4:30 pm.

She said she would return the movies before you clocked off. You told her you finished at 5:00pm.

_Well that’s ok. She just might be running a bit late. She still has half an hour._

You ignore the small voice in the back of your head telling you she never intended to bring back those videos in the first place.

4:45 pm

 _There is a perfectly reasonable explanation as to why she’s not here yet. She will be here any second_.

4:50 pm

_Oh God, where is she? You are such an idiot, why do you trust people so soon? You always end up getting hurt when-_

“Hollis!”

 _Oh shit_.

“You said you had got in contact with that Karnstein girl and that she would bring the videos and her late fee before 5:00pm. It is now 5:00pm. Where is she?”

Feeling a bit sick you look up at your boss standing over you, arms folded waiting for an answer that you cannot give.

“I’m sorry…she promised she would be here.”

Feeling your voice go high-pitched and tearful you swallow hard against the lump rising in your throat.

“Well it’s just not good enough Hollis, in fact-”

You squeeze your eyes shut willing yourself not to cry when-

“Hey! Sorry I’m late.”

The relief that washes over you is so strong you feel your knees go weak. _David_ opens his mouth to speak then shuts it. He mutters a _well done Hollis_ and stalks off.

“You seem surprised to see me cutie.”

You smile weakly as you process the videos and take the $20 out of her hand.

“Sorry.” You aren’t sure if you are apologizing for the the fine or not trusting her enough. Maybe both.

She leans over the checkout and presses a sweet kiss to your cheek.

“I’ll wait for you outside?”

* * *

 You walk home together, fingers linked, talking quietly about your respective days. You wish you could have seen her sing that morning as part of her performance module. There was so much you had to find out about her yet.

“I’m sorry I was late. I had some...stuff to think about.”

You turn to look at her and the intensity in her face makes you realise the “stuff” she was thinking about was you.

“Did you come to a decision?”

She squeezes your hand in answer.

She lets you unlock the door this time without interference but once it’s closed behind you, the kiss she gives you makes you feel warm all the way down to your toes.

“Are you sure you want to put that movie on right now?” she whispers against your lips.

“I guess it can wait.”

You never do get around to watching it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song LaF sings is "2 Become 1" by the Spice Girls.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a quote by Duke Ellington a jazz composer.


End file.
